


Late Nights

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Schmoop, happiness, no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester receives a drunk phone call in the middle of the night, and he hates everything. But, little does he realize how amazing the night is going to turn out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fluff, literally. Hope you all love it :)

“Dean-o!”

He winced at the stupid nickname and he held the phone at a distance before recovering and responding back. He could practically smell the alcohol.

“Gabriel. You’re drunk again, aren’t you?”

“No, I jus-just had a few drinks,” the voice said, spilling all over Dean, making him feel gross on the inside.

“Where are you?”

“Are you g-gonna join me?” he asked, excited. “Guys! Guys! Dean-o’s gonna join us! It’s gonna be a party!” Gabriel yelled to his audience, who was just as drunk as he was. They cheered, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yes, where are you?”

“I’m not really sure? Somewhere on 7th, I’m pretty sure.” Gabriel was starting to make less and less sense, and Dean knew he had to get there before he was passed out on a street corner somewhere.

“I’ll be there. _Don’t_ move.”

Dean knew exactly where Gabriel was, where he _always_ was. It was the sleaziest bar in town, with a musty smell that left someone feeling disgusting even days after having been there. Dean drank his fair share, going out twice a month or so, whenever the people from his work went out. But, even then, he still felt his intestines churn at the prospect of having to face the bar again.

He focused his mind firmly on finding Gabriel, as he grabbed his coat off the chair. He patted his pocket to make sure he had his keys, before heading out.

The engine roared softly as Dean turned onto 7th, the only sound in the wee hours of the morning. He checked the clock on his phone. 2:38 AM.

Maybe he would have a serious talk with Gabriel about his life choices in the morning when the guy was completely sober. Make him swear on alcohol that he would never drink again. Dean rolled his eyes at his own thought. It was way too early in the morning and he was heavily sleep deprived.

He parked his Baby safely on the street and braced himself as he entered the bar, surprised that it was even still standing. The familiar stench of vomit and alcohol filled Dean’s nostrils and he started to reevaluate why he was even there. Gabriel’s familiar grin popped into his mind, and he brought his thoughts together.

It didn’t take long to find him. The _party_ followed Gabriel, and sure enough, there was entire crowd of people around a table, where Dean saw him sitting in the middle of all the hype. He took a deep breath, making his way over.

He had been so fixated on trying to get to Gabriel, that he ran smack into someone that was crossing the bar.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, as he rubbed his forehead.

The other guy looked up, and Dean felt a jolt run through him as the blue eyes pierced into his own green ones. They both straightened; Dean with a little more difficulty than normal because for some reason, he wasn’t sure how to move.

“It’s fine. I apologize for not looking where I was going,” the guy said, his voice deeper than Dean had anticipated it. The room was suddenly hotter than it had been and Dean could _feel_ his shirt sticking to his body. His face was getting abnormally warm, and he knew that it wasn’t because of the throng of people around him.

“N-no. It’s not even your fault. It’s fine. I’m Dean,” he said, in a rush. Immediately, he cursed himself, pasting a smile on his face, trying to hide how flustered he was at the moment.

A ghost of a smile touched the other guy’s face, as he held out a hand. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean let his words wash over him. _Castiel?_

“Never heard that name bef-” He broke off as a familiar face yelled his name.

“Dean!”

He closed his eyes in frustration. Leave it to Gabriel to ruin the moment. _And_ this guy was incredibly cute.

“Wait, do you know Gabriel?” asked Castiel, his brow scrunched in confusion.

Dean immediately started to rethink his entire life. What sort of guy was Castiel if he hung out with Gabriel? Not that Gabe was a bad person. He was just a little... wild. And with Cas in his tan _trench coat_ and his neat suit underneath, Dean just couldn’t see them together at all.

He remembered to nod. “Yeah, we work together. I’m guessing you know him too?”

“He called me to come get him.”

Dean laughed. “That’s funny because he called me too.” He started laughing harder when he saw Castiel scrunch his eyes in confusion. “We should probably go get him before he starts sleeping with everyone or something.”

“You’re right,” Castiel said, smiling.  

“Gabe!” Dean said, as he made his way past the crowd of people in front of him. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

A few people around made noises of protest because obviously, who would want Gabriel to leave? But, Dean shook his head.

“No, people. He’ll be here tomorrow or something anyway. Let’s move it. Come on!”

“Well aren’t you a party pooper?” Gabe said, trying to wink, but he ended up closing both his eyes, a goofy smile on his face.

Dean was about to help Gabriel up, when suddenly Castiel pushed past him. His face was livid, anger settling in every crease of his face.

“Do you think this is some kind of joke?”

“Cas!” Gabe said, his face lighting up. “Sit down, brother. Hold on, let me order you their purple nurples. Dean knows they taste really good, don’t you? On that thought, Dean, have you met my brother, Castiel?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Cas jumped in instead. “You know the consequences if Michael found out. What if you had called him instead of me?”

Gabe laughed, and said something unintelligible.

Cas opened his mouth to yell again, but Dean cut him off. “Cas. I m-mean Castiel,” when Cas fixed his gaze on him. “Let’s just take him home. He’s too drunk to say anything that makes sense.”

Cas nodded, ignored Gabriel’s protests and grabbed one of his arms and swung it over his shoulder, while Dean did the same. They made their way clumsily outside the bar, both of them bumping to everyone.

Dean took a deep breath as soon as they were outside, thankful that the inside stench of the bar didn’t carry over outside.

“Do you have your car?” he asked.

“I don’t own a car, no. I can take him home by myself, though. Thank you for all your help, Dean.”

“Wait, what? No, I have my car. I can drive you both home.”

Cas hesitated.

“Look,” Dean jumped in. “Gabriel is getting heavier by the second. I have my car right here. I can drive you both home. It’s okay.”

“Okay. That’s very kind of you.”

Dean smiled slightly at how awkward this guy was. It was probably the cutest thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. Blushing profusely, he opened the doors to his Impala and helped Cas load Gabriel into the backseat.

He drove on in silence, wondering whether he should say anything. The only other interruption in the car was Gabriel’s snores and Cas’ occasional directions. Dean should have been happy that he was alone with a cute guy at all because he’d never worked up the nerve to talk to one in the first place.

But, here he was. Castiel sitting right next to him, and Dean was too stupid to say anything. He could barely stop himself from glancing at him from the corner of his eye, when the damn road was right in front of him. At this rate, he was probably going to crash into a tree because of some attractive guy that he had just met.

“Take the left here. It’s the first house on your right. It’s bright blue, which is a color choice that I haven’t really understood.”

 _Like your eyes_ , Dean thought to himself, as he pulled into the long driveway.

He tried not to notice how their hands brushed as they heaved Gabriel up the tiny stairs, while Cas fumbled for his keys. He also tried to ignore how good Cas smelled over the stench of alcohol.

Cas finally got the door open, and they stumbled into the front of the house, which was sparkling clean.

“Wow,” he said, as he took a better look at the expensive surroundings.

“It’s a little too fancy, I think.” Cas panted. “Here. This way,” he said, nodding his head the other way, down a narrow hallway, that was lit with tiny lights that were deceivingly bright for ones that were so small. Gabriel’s room was at the end of the incredibly long hallway.

Dean almost laughed as he made his way into Gabriel’s room. The tiny little trash bucket at the foot of his bed was filled with candy wrappers, while his walls were covered with pictures of scantily clad girls with dubious expressions on their faces, as all models did.

“Sorry for how inappropriate my brother can be. I guess you may not know him as well as the office environment provides.”

“No, don’t worry. I’m not even slightly surprised,” Dean chuckled, as they both pushed him onto the bed. They both shoved Gabe’s unconscious form on the bed so that he looked comfortable, and Dean caught his breath as Cas pulled blankets over his brother.

“Guy’s heavier than he looks,” Dean joked.

Cas pursed his lips in annoyance. “I’m incredibly sorry. You did not have to go through all this to get my brother back home safely.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said. “I m-mean Castiel--”

“Cas is just fine,” Cas smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Dean wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. “We are friends at this point.”

Dean laughed. “We are.”

The words in his mind were all jumbled. Should he just leave or should he blurt out the words that he’d been thinking the entire ride back home? Something involving a date and getting to know him better?

“Well, I should go,” he said, just as Cas said “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I couldn’t--”

“You don’t have to go.”

Dean laughed. No, he wasn’t incredibly nervous. But, then again, he didn’t need a reason to stay back and spend his night with some random cute guy that he had just met.

“I mean, if you would prefer to stay, I would be grateful for your company,” Cas jumped in, nervously bouncing one leg.

This was the part that Dean was supposed to swoop in and kiss Cas on the lips and this was supposed to be the story that they laughed about years later, as they held hands and walked together on the beach or something.

At those thoughts, his cheeks turned so warm that he could probably bake cookies on them or something. He tried to focus on how well-made the floor was instead of looking at Cas’ face, which was only making things harder.

“I would love that,” he said, before he’d thought it through. He was mostly speaking to the ground, but Cas looked positively delighted when Dean snuck a glance at him.

“Great! This way,” Cas said, leading him down yet another long hallway, lined with pictures of people that bore a shocking resemblance to Cas and Gabe. He followed him into a kitchen that was bigger than any room Dean had ever lived in, and he couldn’t help but stare.

“It’s excessively big.”

“This is amazing,” Dean grinned. “I love big kitchens. Always wanted me one of those.”

“Are you interested in cooking?” Cas asked. He opened one of the giant sized cabinets and pulled out a bottle of wine.

“It’s been a passion. Not one that I’ve explored, to be completely honest. I haven’t had the time.”

Cas was now reaching for the glasses that were at the top of the shelf, but he fell a few inches short.

“Here, let me.” Dean walked over, as Cas moved a little to make room for him. It was frustrating because his fingers brushed against the glasses but he still couldn’t reach them. He straightened and laughed.

“Your cabinets are so tall. Could hide a guy in one of these.”

Cas shook his head. “Why do they even have a shelf that high? I’m the tallest person in this house and if I can’t reach them, what’s the point?”

“I guess the glasses want to show us their superiority.”

Cas laughed softly, but it quickly faded, to be replaced with the serious expression that he always had. He stepped closer, and Dean’s breath caught.

 _Oh, no. He’s going to kiss me._ Dean’s mind went completely blank, but then Cas brushed something off Dean’s nose and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry, there was something on your nose.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I got that.”

“I think this might really weird, but, would you like to stay for some beer? I can definitely reach it this time.”

Dean doubled over, as laughter clutched at his sides. “That’s funny,” he said, once he’d stopped. “Yes, I would love to.”

Cas seemed thoroughly confused, but he smiled anyway, as though happy that Dean was laughing at a joke. Dean pulled out his phone, and checked the time, while Cas went to the refrigerator. 3:34 AM.

Not once in a million years did he think that his night would be ending with him having beer with a cute guy at his _house_ of all places.

“This is really awkward,” Cas said, still facing the refrigerator. “I think Michael might have finished all of them. Or maybe it was Gabriel himself. I’m not sure. I’m really sorry. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. It’s getting really late--”

“Cas.”

Cas fell silent, his blue eyes wide with anticipation.

“It’s fine. And we don’t need anything to drink. I’m okay.”

He nodded. “Okay. But, I know for sure I have hot chocolate.”

Dean laughed. “You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.”

“I can’t deny a guest something to drink.”

“But, see,” Dean said, leaning against the huge countertop. “I didn’t deny it nor did I ask for it. So don’t stress out about it.”

“It’s right behind you,” Cas said, as he walked over. Dean opened the door behind him, while Cas reached past him for the little box that had a little teddy bear on it. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the guy he had a crush on had a weakness for peppermint hot chocolate.

Lots of hand brushing and staring and awkward laughs later, Dean and Cas sat together on the ten feet tall bar stools, that looked out over a swimming pool in the backyard, their mugs of hot chocolate sitting in front of them. The sky was dotted with stars so bright that Dean could see them from where he was sitting.

Cas took a sip out of cup. “I must say, making hot chocolate is a challenge for me. But, working with you has been a pleasure.”

Dean laughed. “I’m-I’m glad,” he stammered.

Before he could process anything, Cas was cupping his face in his hands and they were kissing. The taste of candy canes was sharp on Cas’ mouth, and suddenly Dean realized how much he loved peppermint. He leaned into the kiss, grabbing him by the trench coat and pulling him closer. It was slow, fast, rough, and soft and everything that Dean could ever ask for all rolled into one kiss.

Most first kisses, at least the ones that Dean had experienced, were pretty quick and abrupt. And filled with surprise. But, right now, Dean didn’t feel surprised at all.

It was like he was _supposed_ to kiss Cas all these years. The way their lips just fit together, how neither of them wanted to break apart first and how Cas’ fingers already felt at home laced through Dean’s.

But, oxygen was a bitch, and they both pulled away, panting with the lack of air. In the best way possible. Because Dean loved how this guy was already leaving him breathless since the first second he’d met him.

“You’re not drunk,” Cas said.

“What?”

“You’re not drunk, right?” This time it was phrased like a question, filled with confusion.

And then Dean understood. “No, I’m not. I actually did want to kiss you. Right from the bar, actually.”

Cas blushed, and Dean bit his lip at how cute he looked. Head bent, hair floppy, cheeks flushed: it was the cutest thing.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and he squeezed his back.

“You don’t even know me.”

“Well, are you going to enlighten me?”

“And you want to know?” Cas asked, slipping his hands underneath Dean’s flannel. It was weird how Dean could feel every single one of Cas’ fingers pressing into his chest. “You want to know stuff about me, and it’s not because I’m a good kisser?”

Dean chuckled.

“That’s exactly why I want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Gabriel is portrayed as a gay character in most fics and I completely agree with that headcanon, but because it was the first headcanon that I had of Gabriel's room, he is shown as a straight character. It's not intended to bash on Sabriel or any other ship, I promise.


End file.
